Limestone Pie and Marble Pie
(as a mare in S5E20, S7E4, various merchandise, The Reason for the Season, and various promotional material) (as a filly in S1E23, CCG, and mobile game) |mane = Opalish gray |coat = Bluish gray |cutie mark = |relatives = Igneous Rock Pie (father) Cloudy Quartz (mother) Maud Pie (younger sister) Pinkie Pie (younger sister) Marble Pie (younger sister) Granny Pie (grandmother) Feldspar Granite Pie (paternal grandfather) Nana Pinkie (nana) |nicknames = Captain Grumpy, Limey |voice = Ingrid Nilson (English) Nora Kuntzendorf (German) Ludovica De Caro (Italian) Olga Omeljaniec (Polish) Vero López Treviño (Latin American Spanish) Anna Chyzh (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #8D8CAD |headerfontcolor = #C4CFCE}} Limestone Pie and Marble Pie are female Earth ponies and members of the Pie family. They are Pinkie Pie's oldest and youngest sisters respectively. They first appear as fillies in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles and appear as fully grown mares in present day in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and season five episode Hearthbreakers. Development According to author G.M. Berrow, she named Pinkie's sisters Marble and Limestone so that they and Pinkie would have the initials "MLP", which is short for "My Little Pony". When asked on Twitter if Pinkie and Marble are twins, Hearthbreakers writer Nick Confalone replied "it comes down to your definition of twins for non-humans" and "Marble/Pinkie not identical twins, if they were I'd call them twins." Characters who have been referred to as twins include Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Flim and Flam, Cheerilee and Cherry Blossom, Tofu and Tempeh, Antonio and Francesco, and Spa ponies. Depiction in the series Season one Limestone and Marble first appear as fillies in Pinkie Pie's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles tending the Pie family rock farm. Unlike their parents Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Limestone and Marble have no dialogue in the episode. When Pinkie Pie throws her first party in order to spread cheer, Limestone and Marble are shocked at first, but they slowly smile and join in the festivities. Season four Limestone and Marble appear in a picture with the rest of the Pie family in Pinkie Pride. Season five Limestone and Marble appear as grown mares in Hearthbreakers when the Apple family and Pie family spend Hearth's Warming Eve together. Here, Limestone is depicted as very aggressive, acting as the primary caretaker of the rock farm. She is especially protective of Holder's Boulder, a large sacred boulder on the farm. Marble, on the other hand, is depicted as very shy and soft-spoken, often letting Pinkie speak on her behalf. She doesn't say anything other than "Mm-hmm", a characteristic similar to the equally laconic Big McIntosh, with whom she forms a friendship. Season six Marble and Limestone are mentioned collectively by Pinkie Pie on The Gift of the Maud Pie, explaining to Rarity how Pinkie meets with each of her sisters in various locations around Equestria for gift swap meets. Season seven Limestone and Marble appear in Rock Solid Friendship, watching Maud Pie's graduation. Season eight Limestone and Marble appear in The Maud Couple, when Pinkie returns to the family rock farm after being unable to accept Maud's new boyfriend, Mudbriar. While Limestone is initially jealous to hear that Maud has a boyfriend, she (with a little prompting from Marble) convinces Pinkie that Maud sees something good in Mudbriar, and that he makes her happy, which is what really matters. Personalities Limestone is often very grumpy, but also protective of her sisters. On the other hoof, Marble is a pony of very few words, and often her sisters would do the talking on her behalf. Other depictions IDW comics Of , Limestone and Marble appear as fillies on the cover RI, and Marble appears with Pinkie Pie on the Jetpack Comics cover and the Jetpack Comics/Larry's Comics shared cover. In , Limestone, Marble, and their parents appear in present day on page 3. Of , Marble appears in present day with Big Mac on the Jetpack Comics cover, which will only be available at PonyCon in New York. Limestone and Marble also appear on page 24 of the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. Chapter books In Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, Limestone and Marble visit Pinkie Pie in Ponyville. They and their parents appeal to Twilight Sparkle for help in saving their rock farm, which they are in danger of losing due to rivaling businesses. As part of her plan to save the rock farm, Pinkie Pie suggests a big rock concert, and she puts Limestone and Marble in charge of decorations. Though the two have minor dialogue, they are described as having an "unspoken language that consisted mostly of blinks and nods." My Little Pony (mobile game) Filly Limestone and Marble are available characters in Gameloft's mobile game, added to the iOS version of the game on June 6, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 13, 2014. Limestone's in-game description states "When Limestone Pie is spotted in a crowd, you know she's Pinkie's foal sister when things get super loud!" Marble's in-game description states "Marble Pie is a foal who doesn't take her family's rock farm for "granite"! She loves to play hide-and-seek among the boulders... That is, until no pony can find her!" Mare Limestone and Marble were added in a later update. Merchandise The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''LIMESTONE PIE is Pinkie Pie's oldest sister, and the family business is her passion. She isn't afraid to speak her mind if she must.'' ''MARBLE PIE is Pinkie Pie's baby sister and the demure pony of the family. She prefers to let her older siblings do all the talking.'' Quotes Gallery See also * * * * * References ru:Марбл Пай и Лаймстоун Пай Category:Supporting characters Category:Pie family Category:Farmers